Sind die Sterne gegen uns?
by Ellie172
Summary: Draco macht mit Harry Schluss...


Hallo alle miteinander, und willkommen bei einem neuen Teil von: Ellie hat langeweile, hört Musik und wird plötzlich von einem Plotbunny verfolgt XD  
Diese Fic ist ne Songfic (wow, schlau, Ellie) und der Text ist vom Lied: "Sind die Sterne gegen uns" aus dem Muscial Aida. Jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen und, wie ihr sicher wisst, jeder Autor freut sich über Reviews ˆ ˆ  
Übrigens: Mir gehört nur das normal geschriebene. Das kursive gehört dem, der das Musical Aida ... nun ja... jedenfalls dem, der die Rechte daran besitzt... Die Figuren der Geschichte gehören J.K.Rowling.

°°°°°

_ Es ist aus, wir beide dürfen uns nie wieder sehn  
Das zu sagen bin ich hier und dann, dann muss ich gehn  
Wir stellen tausend Fragen, doch das Herz wird nie verstehn  
Und denkst du an mich irgendwann nach langer, langer Zeit  
Dann ist selbst dieser Schmerz ein Stück Vergangenheit_

„Draco, wir dürfen uns nicht wiedersehen." Harry stand da, mit gesenktem Kopf. Er traute sich nicht aufzusehen. Traute sich nicht, seinem Geliebten in die Augen zu schauen. Er seufzte. „Es, es geht einfach nicht", er sah jetzt doch auf, fixierte aber ein Stück grauer Steinwand hinter Draco als er weitersprach, „wir sind zu unterschiedlich. Wenn du in ein paar Jahren wieder an mich denkst, dann gehört auch der Trennungsschmerz der Vergangenheit an. Du weißt doch, die Zeit heilt alle Wunden." Er lächelte gequält.

_Was ich für dich fühle, bleibt, was immer ich auch tu  
Ich werd weiterleben, weiß ich auch nicht wozu  
Ich werd bis zum letzten Tag mich fragen wo bist du?   
Wollten wir nicht glücklich sein ein ganzes Leben lang?   
Welches Schicksal hat uns zwei verdammt zum Untergang? _

Draco war geschockt. Er konnte nicht fassen, was sein Freund ihm gerade gesagt hat. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. „Aber, ich liebe dich doch Harry..." Diesen einzigen Gedanken sprach er aus. 'Ich werde weiterleben, auch wenn mein Leben dann keinen Sinn mehr hat.' Eine Träne rann über Dracos Wange, kam an seinem Kinn an, fiel auf den Umhang und sickerte in den schwarzen Stoff. 'Hattest du mir nicht gesagt, das wir beide zusammen bleiben, bis uns der Tod trennt? Hattest du es mir nicht versprochen? Ist dir ein Versprechen so wenig wert?' Er schluckte die weiteren Tränen hinunter, die einem heißen Kloß gleich seinen Hals verschlossen. 'Was hat das Schicksal mit uns vor, dass es uns so etwas antut? Dass es dich dazu bringt, deine Gefühle zu betrügen und mich so zu verletzen?'

_Sind die Sterne gegen uns?   
Lässt der Himmel uns allein?  
Zahlen wir für ein Verbrechen,  
Das die Götter nicht verzeihn?  
Oder ist das nur das Spiel  
Von einer Bösen Macht  
Wir sahn das Paradies vor uns  
Und stürzten in die Nacht _

'Was müssen meine Eltern getan haben, dass ich so gestraft werde? Muss ich für ihre Verbrechen zahlen?' Der Blonde konnte sich nicht mehr gegen seine Tränen wehren. Brennend traten sie aus seinen Augen und flossen an seinen Wangen hinab. Sein Umhang war innerhalb kürzester Zeit voll kleiner, dunklerer Flecken dieser salzigen Flüssigkeit. 'Wer versucht uns zu schaden? Hat Voldemort einen Weg gefunden, dich so sehr zu beeinflussen? Hat Dumbledore dir eingeredet, dass eine Beziehung mit mir keinen Sinn hat? Wir hatten so gute Aussichten!' Seine Schultern bebten und seine Hände waren kalt. Er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, zu schreien um diesen Schmerz loszuwerden. 'Aber jetzt, jetzt ist alles aus. Dunkel. Nacht. Totenstille. Nicht der kleinste Funken Hoffnung für uns. Oder Harry?' Nach einem kleinen Funken Hoffnung in Harrys Augen suchend, sah Draco den Gryffindor an. Aber in dessen smaragdgrünen Augen lag nur Bedauern. Aber wenigstens schien es ehrlich.

_Sinnlos sich zu wehren, was geschehn muss, muss geschehn  
Jeder Weg ist uns versperrt, wohin wir uns auch drehn_

„Draco, du weißt, dass wir keine Zukunft mehr haben." Der Schwarzhaarige hörte sich traurig an. „Deine Eltern wollen, dass du weg gehst, weit weg. Und ich...", er seufzte erneut, „ich werde hier bleiben, um Auror zu werden. Um dem Bösen keine Chance mehr zu geben." Er senkte seinen Kopf. „Wir haben einfach keine gemeinsame Zukunft!" Er schrie fast. „Versteh das doch, Draco. Wir sind zu verschieden und dein Weg ist vorgezeichnet, genau wie meiner. Es gibt einfach keinen Ausweg... Zusammen wären wir nur auf der Flucht vor deinen Eltern... Das hast du selber gesagt." Jetzt war er verzweifelt. Er wollte seinem Geliebten nicht weh tun, aber es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, um sie beide zu schützen.

_Alles was ich will bist du - doch dich darf ich nicht sehn  
Manchmal wünsch ich mir beinah ich hätt nie gespürt  
Wie tief Liebe gehen kann aus der kein Ausweg führt _

„Harry, ich will nur dich. Mehr nicht. Und jetzt, jetzt darf ich dich nicht wiedersehen. Weißt du, was du mir antust?" Dracos Stimme war nunmehr ein Flüstern. Harry hatte Schwierigkeiten, ihn zu verstehen. „Ich habe von meinen Eltern nie Liebe gespürt. Und jetzt, wo ich liebe und geliebt werde, schmerzt es mehr, als alles, was ich bis jetzt erlebt habe, zusammen. Irgendwie wünsche ich mir jetzt, gar nicht erlebt zu haben, wie tief Liebe gehen kann. Und dann auch noch Liebe, aus der es keinen Ausweg für uns beide gibt." Draco sah seinen Gegenüber an. „Du weißt, dass es für uns beide nie jemand anderes geben wird..."

fin

Ja, dass es ein offenes Ende ist, is Absicht ˆˆ; hoffe, euch hat das Lesen genau so viel Spaß gemacht, wie mir das Schreiben


End file.
